muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Granny Bird
Granny Bird is Big Bird's grandmother, who first appeared in Episode 0030. She is almost identical in appearance to her grandson except for her clothes, the gray feathers in her forehead, faded eyelids, and eyeglasses. In Episode 3006, it is revealed that Granny Bird is Big Bird's grandmother on his father's side. __TOC__ The puppet used for Granny Bird is usually a spare Big Bird puppet. During Caroll Spinney's tenure as Big Bird, Spinney also performed Granny Bird. The two would not appear onscreen together until the early 1990s. In instances where they have shared scenes, Spinney often pre-recorded Granny Bird's dialogue, which would be synced by another puppeteer while Spinney performed Big Bird. Since Episode 4826 in 2018, Jennifer Barnhart has taken over the role of the character. Granny Bird lives deep in the woods, at 12 Forest Road.Sesame Street, Episode 3006, 1992. Big Bird also visits Granny Bird at a house that appears to be out in the country in the 1988 storybook Nothing to Do. She also has a beach house.I Want to Go Home!, 1985. Big Bird has referenced "my grandmother" on Zhima Jie: Da Niao Kan Shijie, a Chinese co-production. Episodes Other appearances *''Elmopalooza: Granny Bird is seen in the audience of the talent show during "One Small Voice". *Sesame Beginnings: Granny Bird makes a brief appearance in ''Beginning Together, kissing her grandson goodbye as she leaves her in Nani Bird's care. *''Here for Each Other - Big Changes: Granny Bird comforts Big Bird as he is forced to relocate from his nest during a storm. *Sesame Street in Communities: Granny Bird reminisces with Big Bird as they look through a family photo album and sing songs. Image:Birdfamily33.jpg Image:HereForYouGB.jpg Image:HereForYouGB2.jpg BB-Granny-1.jpg BB-Granny-2.jpg BB-Granny-3.jpg BB-Granny-4.jpg Book appearances Granny Bird makes a substantial appearance in the 1989 Little Golden Book ''I Can't Wait Until Christmas. In illustrated form, Granny Bird loses her gray feathers and consequently looks even more like Big Bird, although she does sport a pair of pince-nez eyeglasses. * Big Bird's Blunder Book (1972) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * What Did You Bring? (1980) * Big and Little Stories (1982) * The Sesame Street Word Book (1983) * I Can Count to Ten and Back Again (1985) * I Want to Go Home! (1985) * Big Bird Goes to the Doctor (1986) * A Bird's Best Friend (1986) * Through the Year (1986) * A Rainy Day on Sesame Street (1987) * Big Bird's Square Meal (1988) * Nothing to Do (1988) * Big Bird Flies Alone (1989) * Get Well, Granny Bird (1989) * Great Monsterpieces (1989) * I Can't Wait Until Christmas (1989) * Big Bird Visits Granny Bird (1991) * I Want to Be a Doctor (1991) * Quiet Time (1991) * Best Friends (1992) * Christmas Is Coming (1992) * My Name Is Big Bird (1992) * Friends & Family Lace-Ups (1992) * From Trash to Treasure (1993) * Which Witch is Which? (1996) * Big Bird's Baby Book (1998) * Watch Out for Banana Peels (2000) * Fly Away with Big Bird (2006) * What Makes You Giggle? (2007) See also *Muppet relatives Sources External links * Tough Pigs Book Club: I Can't Wait Until Christmas __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Full-Bodied Muppets